A SON is introduced to wireless communications systems, to implement automation of network planning and maintenance and to reduce manual operations. In an implementation process of a SON algorithm, a network management system (OAM) or a network element device selects all terminals within its management scope to detect and report parameters required for implementation of the SON algorithm. However, that all terminals participate in the implementation process of the SON algorithm may result in excessive consumption of resources of some terminals that do not need to participate in the implementation of the SON algorithm, or even result in problems such as call interruption, thereby weakening user experience of these terminals.